1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to borescopes and endoscopes, and more particularly, to a borescope/endoscope which provides 3D surface mapping and dimensional measurement.
2. Related Art
Borescopes and endoscopes are typically used for inspection inside a remote cavity. Most borescopes/endoscopes, referred to herein as a probe, employ an external light source coupled to fiber optic bundles in the probe to provide illumination of a remote object or surface at the distal end. When the object is illuminated, an internal image is formed by a lens system on an image sensor, and the image is relayed to a connected display, such as a video screen. The image sensor may be located at the proximal end of the probe, as with an optical rigid borescope or fiberscope, or at the distal end as with a video borescope or endoscope. Such systems are often used to inspect inaccessible locations for damage or wear or to verify that parts have been properly manufactured or assembled. Among other things, it is desirable to obtain dimensional measurements to verify that damage or wear does not exceed an operational limit or that a manufactured part or assembly meets its specifications. It may also be desirable to produce a 3D model or surface map for comparison to a reference, 3D viewing, reverse engineering, or detailed surface analysis.
Phase-shift technology is well suited to addressing these measurement needs, but its implementation in a borescope or endoscope presents numerous system-level challenges. It is desirable to address these challenges in a manner that yields a reliable and easy-to-use system.